Farther Away
by Cori Prince
Summary: A lot can happen in four years. Especially for Lily Truscott. The trio are 18, and Lily's drifted away from her friends. Will she find her way back?
1. Chapter 1

Farther Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or the song Farther Away. It is by Evanescence. Link is right here, it's the second song: and this is another link: I highly doubt that Lily will ever be like this, but she was the only one that could be singing this. Miley is just too good to ever sing this. And all the other girls are just too unimportant. 

Lily Truscott had once been friends with two people named Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken. But then she started to hang out with different people and drifted away from them. Lily started to dress different and act different too. She had become famous, getting her big break through a radio station. Lily was singing at her concert, an Evanescence song called Farther Away:

_I took their smiles and I made them mine_

_I sold my soul just to hide the light_

_And now I see what I really am_

_A thief, a whore, and a liar_

As she sang she thought of her old friends. How she had hurt them, how she had wiped the smiles from their faces. She thought of how she had changed, just to be like her new friends, and then she saw what she really was, just then.

_I run to you_

_(Far away from this hell)_

_Call out your name_

_(Giving up, giving in)_

_I see you there_

_(Still you are)_

_Farther away_

_(Farther away)_

She had no one and nowhere to run to. She wanted to get far away from this hell. To call out her friends' names, to be friends again, was all she wanted. But there was no going back now.

_I'm numb to you, numb and deaf and blind_

_You give me all but the reason why_

_I reach but I feel only air at night_

_Not you, not love, just nothing_

Lily meant nothing to her new friends. To them, she was just a puppet that they had manipulated. Lily would reach out to them when in need, but they never helped.

_I run to you_

_(Far away from this hell)_

_Call out your name_

_(Giving up, giving in)_

_I see you there_

_(Still you are)_

_Farther away_

_(Farther away)_

She continued to sing, trying to concentrate on the words instead of her friends, new and old. But she couldn't clear her mind. Thoughts racing through her head, she couldn't concentrate, but she was still singing correctly.

_Try to forget you_

_But without you I feel nothing_

_Don't leave me here, by myself_

_I can't breathe_

Lily tried to forget about Miley and Oliver, but she couldn't. She wanted to run to them and apologize. She was all alone in the world, and she didn't want to be.

_I run to you_

_(Far away from this hell)_

_Call out your name_

_(Giving up, giving in)_

_I see you there_

_(Still you are)_

_Farther away_

_(Farther away)_

Lily Truscott had decided to change back to her old self, and go back to Malibu. She had a feeling that Miley and Oliver were still there. Lily would go back and apologize, and hopefully they'd forgive her. After this concert, she was going on a road trip to Malibu, because she was at the Hard Rock Café in Florida.

_I run to you_

_(Far away from this hell)_

_Call out your name_

_(Giving up, giving in)_

_I see you there_

_(Still you are)_

_Farther away_

_Farther away_

_Farther away_

_Farther away_

_Farther away_

_Farther away_

--Lily's POV--

_The concert's over, and I have to go, _Lily thought as she walked away from the world of stardom. _Miley and Oliver, you had better prepare yourselves, because your old friend Lily Truscott is coming back. I won't be getting any farther away than I already am._

A/N: Did you like it? If you did, plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Disclaimer: Do you think I own Hannah Montana or these Evanescence songs?

Lily was sitting in her room, a room in a house in Galveston, Texas, having a flashback of when she left Malibu. She didn't just leave because she had become famous. It was because she was ignored by the one she loved.

**Flashback:**

"**I'm sorry, Miley, but I have to go. I'm a singer now, and I don't want to be around him anymore."**

"**I understand."**

"**Please, give him this note."**

**End Flashback**

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

That was what the note she had left read. Lily had given it to Miley to leave in Jackson's room. She and Miley cried, but Miley agreed for her to leave, because she was famous and ignored.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Lily sang to herself: "Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant? Isn't something missing?" with tears running down her face. "I'll go back. I'll face him. I'll see what he does when I'm back," Lily said, her eyes clouding.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

She whispered: "Jackson, how come you never saw me? I would do anything to know if you ever loved me…"

_Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

If he ever really loved her, then he might be torn apart. Little did she know, Jackson really did love her, and he was thrown into a world of confusion and pain the moment he found out she had left. Still in her room, Lily stood up and yelled: "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" She turned to continue packing.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"I'm sorry that I ever ignored you Lily. The truth is, I really saw you everyday and night, in my dreams. I'm so sorry," Jackson whispered to himself, sitting in his room.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Lily remembered nights after she left, and she was asleep at night. Her dreams were haunted by Jackson, and when she would wake up, he wasn't there. Never there.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Lily Truscott was finished packing and was on her way out to the car. When she had her bags in the trunk, she got in, started the car, and was on her way to Malibu.

A/N: Please read n' review. If you want to hear the songs, the links are in my profile.


	3. On the Road

On the Road

A/N: This story is going to get happier. Eventually…until then, kinda sad, kinda happy.

Lily got into her car grumbling,"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard it. 'But we don't know them! You've quit singing! We're gonna find a new lead singer.'"

Lily's band didn't want to come with her on the road trip. So, of course, she was mad.

After leaving the building where the band was hanging out, she started the car again, and turned on the radio. Green Day's song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' was on.

"That's exactly how it is right now."

_I walk a lonely road  
the only one that I have ever known  
don't know where it goes  
but it's home to me and I walk alone_

"At least I know where this road leads. It leads to Malibu! I think it does…Hmm, I have to think on that one." Lily left the parking lot and made her way to the freeway.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

"'Til I get to Malibu, I'm alone. Stupid band…My suitcases are the only ones beside me!" Lily continued to improvise her own lyrics.

_I'm walking down the line  
that divides me somewhere in my mind  
on the border line  
of the edge and where I walk alone_

"I'm driving down the lane, that divides the road into three on the…something…and I drive alone! I'm weird, and I'm changing back to old Lily! Yes!"

_Read between the lines  
what's fucked up and everything's alright  
check my vital signs  
to know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

"I'm still alive! I am very much alive, and enjoying it! Never to die, not soon, at least. And I still drive alone!"

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

"I drive alone! I drive alone! I drive alone! I drive a…car!"__

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

"Yeah, I'm shallow. And I'm still driving. Why couldn't I take a plane? I don't really like to fly, that's why. Once I get to…San Antonio I'll get a plane ticket. Yeah! That'll be good."

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

"Maybe I'll make that stop sooner…This song's almost over! My lyrics were so much better! I think I'll buy a skateboard too, before I get to Miley and Oliver…" Lily was left to think while the song was finishing.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._


	4. Nobody's Perfect

Nobody's Perfect

A/N: Aren't you so happy I'm updating again? Yeah, you better be. Or else…no, I'm just kidding. I'm not mean like that. Oh, let's just read the story.

Lily got out of the car and stretched her legs.

"Finally, a time to stretch my legs and go to the bathroom."

She was at a rest stop, about an hour away from San Antonio.

Lily came back, got in the car and started it, then turned on the radio. Flipping through the stations, she stopped when she heard the name Hannah Montana.

"_And here's Hannah Montana's new song, Nobody's Perfect."_

_Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
1, 2, 3, 4!  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody makes mistakes  
Everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Yeah!_

Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I'll do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patching up the holes  
But then it overflows  
If I'm not doing to well  
Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
Get stuck in quick sand  
But no problem can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it  
But my intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find the way  
Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's Perfect,  
I might mix things up   
but I always get it right in the end

Spoken  
You know I do

Spoken  
Next time you feel like it's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't go the way that you guys planned,  
figure something else out!  
Don't stay down, come on everybody, try again

Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking bout  
Everybody gets that way  
Everybody makes mistakes, everybody has those days  
Everybody knows what, what I'm talking bout  
Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it  
And if I mess it up sometimes  
Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it  
I know in time I'll find the way  
Nobody's perfect, you live and you learn it  
'Cause everybody makes mistakes  
Nobody's Perfect  
Nobody's...Perfect  
No no  
Nobody's perfect

"I know in time I'll find the way…" Lily whispered.

Lily had finally reached San Antonio, and was now waiting in line to get her baggage checked. When they were finished, she took her bags and leaned against the wall, waiting for her call.

_Flight 549 now loading. Flight 549 will be leaving in half an hour._

"That's my call," she said, and walked in the direction of her specified gate, towing her carry-on baggage.

As Lily reached the gate, she was glad that she had chosen to wear a hat and sunglasses. (Hey, people aren't so observant these days.) Nobody recognized her as she got on the plane and sat in her seat by the window.

_Attention passengers, please buckle your seat belts. We are about to lift off. Please enjoy your flight to Phoenix, Arizona._

Lily had settled down in her seat, and closed her eyes as the plane took off towards Arizona.

_Passengers, we are about to land in Phoenix. Please prepare to unload. Thank you._

Lily woke up bleary-eyed as she heard the announcemount. She sighed and waited until they landed to unbuckle her seatbelt and get her purse.

She quickly booked the next flight to Malibu, California.

"Two hours! What am I going to do for two hours?"

Lily sighed again, then went to go rent a car. She drove around the city of Phoenix, stopping at a museum, then looked through a few stores. Lily had bought a necklace made of turquoise and silver beads for Miley, an anklet of copper and silver beads for Oliver, and a necklace of turquoise and small gold beads for herself. As she got in the car again, Lily noticed that it was time to head back to the airport.

_Flight 782 is now loading, _was what Lily heard as she stepped through the doors of the airport. She was glad she had her baggage checked earlier. Lily quickly walked toward Gate 6 and loaded her plane. Again, no one noticed her, and she was glad.

As she sat in her seat, Lily brought her iPod out of her purse instead of falling asleep again. She looked out the window.

……………………

An hour passes.

……………………

Another hour passes…very slowly.

……………………

Finally, the stewardess came over the intercom, bringing the news that Lily had wanted to hear.

_We are about to land in Malibu, California. Please prepare to unload._

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I tried to write a lot since I hadn't update for awhile, but I guess I just can't write real long chapters. Oh well. Please review!


End file.
